School Days
by evermore.x3
Summary: It's Bubbles first day of Kindergarten and she decides Butch was her best friend. Who would've thought they would remain best friends throughout high school? This is the story of how Bubbles and Butch came to be best friends and maybe something more.


New story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

**SCHOOL DAYS**

**By: Evermore.x3**

---

"Daddy, I don't want to go." A five year old Bubbles whined. "I want to stay with you forever and ever."

"Bubbles, sweetie, you have to go. You'll see your sisters during recess." Bubbles sniffed.

"What if the kids don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you, what's not to like?" he tickled her and she giggled. "That's my Bubbles, go on. I have to take your sisters to their class, too." Bubble's dad, John, set her down on the ground and kissed her cheek. "Have fun on your first day of school."

"Okay. Bye Daddy. Bye Blossom and Buttercup." She gave them each a hug before turning to enter her classroom.

It was Bubble's first day of Kindergarten at Pokey Oaks Elementary and Bubbles was separated from her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup got put into the same class, but Bubbles was all alone with people she didn't know. The only time she would see her sisters was during recess. She was scared; what was she supposed to do without her sisters? Bubbles stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do, should she sit? Just when she felt ready to cry a nice looking lady noticed the blonde girl.

"Well, hello. What's your name, honey?" Bubbles wasn't sure whether to answer or not, her daddy had told her not to talk to strangers and she didn't know this lady. She decided to answer since everybody else had talked to the lady.

"I'm Bubbles." She answered in a sweet voice.

"Bubbles, what a lovely name. Well, Bubbles, my name is Ms. Richards and I'm your teacher. Why don't you go pick any seat to sit at and meet your new classmates. I'm sure you will all be friends." Ms. Richards said with a bright smile.

Bubbles couldn't help smiling back; Ms. Richard just seemed so nice. Bubbles nodded excitedly and skipped to the center of the room watching everybody, she wanted to pick the best seat ever. Finally, she spotted the perfect spot, it was at the round table at the very back with three chairs, one of them was already being used by a green eyed boy.

She skipped happily to the table, hoping the boy would want to be her friend. "Hi." Bubbles said sweetly to the little boy sitting at the best table ever. "My names Bubbles! What's yours?" The green eyed little boy seemed hesitant on giving this strange girl his name. Who could be this happy in the morning and at school, nonetheless? This all seemed very strange to the boy. Finally he told Bubbles his name,

"Butch."

"Hi Butch! Do you want to be my best friend forever and ever? We could play games and go to the park and eat ice cream and…" She trailed off, blue eyes twinkling in excitement at the thought of having a best friend with such a cool name.

Butch looked at the odd girl that was practically bouncing off the walls and despite his better six-year-old judgment he said, "Sure."

Bubbles jumped up and down and clapped her friends, "Yay!" she shrieked. Butch stared at her like she was crazy; maybe agreeing to be her best friend was a mistake…

"C'mon, let's go play!" Butch nodded, thinking that's normal. Bubbles grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the other kids were playing and yelled, "Let's play tag!"

"You can't play tag with only two people!" Butch said. Bubbles smiled brightly and said,

"Yeah you can, see." She tagged him and took off running. "You're it!" She giggled and ran faster when she saw Butch was after her. Butch ran after Bubbles and tagged her back and it went on like that for quite a while until all the students had arrived and the teacher settled the excited little kids down.

Bubbles got to sit at the best table with her new best friend and she was happy, she wasn't alone anymore, she had Butch now. Butch started to think that being friends wasn't a mistake, it was actually really fun. They both couldn't wait until recess to see their siblings and tell them about their day, though. _Kindergartens gonna be fun, especially with Butch in my class_, Bubbles thought happily.

---

Yeah, well new story. (: hope you like it please Review. And sorry it's really crappy, I did everything I could to try and make it better, but this is the best I could do. Well, peacee. :)


End file.
